


Christmas Winds

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Christmas fic, Merry Christmas!, Sad, Seidou is alive, this ship needs to sail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seidou celebrates Christmas with the last person he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Winds

He wasn't even certain that it was Christmas day yet. But the trees had long turned a deadly shade of black, and their aged branches groaned with the accumulation of heavy snow and ice. It may not have been Christmas, but winter was surely upon them. 

Leaning against the outward wooden post of the base they'd recently relocated to, the ex-ghoul investigator closed his eyes, and allowed his head to brush up against the rough wood. 

The wind whistled loudly that night, and tendrils of cool air bit at his nose. He was sure that it had grown a light shade of red. Though be it from crying or the actual weather itself, he wasn't entirely sure. It was just red. 

The only arm he had lay resting in his lap, and luckily, Eto had managed to provide him with a raggedy glove, so he wouldn't get too cold in his insane basking. Eto was truly a godsend, truly the only one who spoke to him or cared for him. 

He liked Eto. She was kind, even though she knew who he used to be, and what his occupation was, she treated him with actual worth. 

“You look so pitiful,” she'd said quietly, after he woke up with a missing arm, “Your eyes are so big and teary, it looks like they'll fall out. I like you.” 

After her bold proclamation, she'd done what little she could to alleviate the pain he felt while being held captive by Aogiri. But even occasional sweets, and clothes and smiles weren't good enough (He couldn't even see her face), the emotional pain was far too great. 

He often wondered how his family was doing, if his mother was still waiting for him to come home, like she'd done for their father all those years ago, when he died. He wondered if his sister was beating herself up, for not spending more time with him. 

He wondered how Houji-san was feeling, if he blamed himself for Seidou's “death”. 

Grunting, the investigator slammed his fist against the wood.

It took a while, but a sharp, splintering pain coursed through his hand, and jolted up his arm. He hissed silently, as a the pleasurable sensation twitched his very being. 

“You only have one, stop abusing it,” the cool voice came from behind him, “If you want, I could just get Noro to eat that one off too.” 

 

Seidou's hand curled up into a fist, and slowly, slid back into his lap. He fought the very fibers of his body, fought the agonizing urge to shout back at the retort, though the bruises on his body were enough to tell him what back talking to Tatara promised. 

So he said nothing, kept his lips zipped tight. And slowly, the platinum blond took a seat beside him. 

“Eto said you were out here,” he began, to which Seidou wanted to reply a rather blunt, obviously. Though he kept his mouth shut, and looked away.   
Tatara was very used to his silent treatments, though he spoke nevertheless. 

“You'll catch a cold if you stay out here on this porch,” spoke the ghoul, “Why don't you come in?” 

“Because I thought you were in a meeting,” he whispered silently, “I didn't want to disturb you all.”   
Tatara nodded, “How thoughtful of you.” 

There was a profound silence, in which both human and ghoul listened to the wisp of the wind. Seidou would've liked the evening to continue on like this, liked to pretend that Tatara wasn't near him, and that silence had become his eternal company, 

Though the ghoul had an amazing way of ruining Seidou's most precious moments. 

“I hear it's Christmas,” began Tatara, “Or Christmas eve...” 

Seidou nodded in agreement, though he was surprised by his perception and intuition. 

“Tell me about yours,” the ghoul continued, suddenly curious in Seidou's previous life (though there had always been occasional instances when the ghoul grew curious about Seidou), “Did you spend it with a girl?” 

“No,” Seidou said rather quickly, “no...i just spent it with my family.”   
Tatara nodded softly, closing his eyes in an exaggerated manner, “Mother, fath-”   
“My dad was killed by ghouls,” Seidou cut of the ghoul, “mama...mom spends every Christmas waiting for him to come back.” 

Tatara was silent for a while, though spoke softly, “I suppose that's something we both have in common...I'm sorry.” 

“She's probably waiting for me now...too,” and at the thought of his mother sitting at the kitchen table, preparing a plate for both her dead husband and late son, Seidou felt his eyes watering. Tatara blinked, and held a very awkward hand above Seidou's shoulder. 

“Don't cry,” he cooed, “At least she believes you died for a noble cause-”   
“I broke orders,” he sniffed, “I'm going to be dishonorably discharged.” 

Tatara sighed, and finally patted the smaller male on the shoulder, marveling about how small he'd grown, and how his bones poked through his shirt. 

“I figured, you looked...out of place,” Tatara could find no other words to decibel Seidou's presence in the bloody fray, but compared him to a sugar glider in a den of lions. The boy looked to innocent to even be holding a butter knife. 

“Thanks,” Seidou grumbled. 

The ghoul smiled, “You're welcome, oh and,” Tatara's hands snaked into his cloak, and seconds later, withdrew a scarf, “From Eto.” 

Seidou took the scarf that was placed in his lap, and looked at the ugly colors, being clashed up against one another. It was ugly. 

“Thank you,” he sniffled a little.   
Tatara smiled through his iron mask, “If you're going to fancy the outdoors, then you might as well be prepared....we'll be moving soon anyway, it's going to get rough.” 

Seidou admired the small moments of humanity that Tatara somehow managed to pull out of his ass, though just as quickly as he did so, he erased it with his inner ghoul. 

Tatara stood with a sigh, and patted Seidou on the shoulder one last time, “Stay out here for as long as you need too...and Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seidou really needs more love, doesn't he? I hope he's alive, I really do, then maybe my ship can sell. And seeing as it is Christmas, i'd love to wish everyone a happy one, and may God bless you all, and keep you all!


End file.
